Remember me
by Ideki14
Summary: Hinata Hyuga vive recordando un amor pasado,pero que decisión tomar cuando el presente y el pasado se encuentran.
1. Don't let me

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto asi como su mundo son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Parte 1_

 _Don't let me._

 _2010 /10/9_

Acomode el molesto mechón detrás de mí oreja por doceava vez en la noche con algo de brusquedad y molestia, la verdad no veía la hora de salir de aquel lugar pero en lugar levantarme y marcharme descargaba mi ira contra el mechón de cabello que ya hace unos minutos era objeto de mi atención.

-Te sucede algo Hinata ?- desvié la cara levemente hacia la persona que me hablaba, la verdad no hacía falta sabía quién era, me conocía esa voz como si fuera la propia.

-No, solo estoy cansada- mentí con una sonrisa dulce que solo a él le podía ofrecer, no lo vi a los ojos pues sabía que él no me creería, si había alguien que me conocía era Toneri.

Mas sin embargo el no tuvo la intención de indagar más y en cierta parte aunque tampoco quería responder me molesto, últimamente me molestaba por cualquier cosa y eso solo hacia molestarme más pues sabía que esa no era mi naturaleza, pero me veía tan vacía que no lo soportaba, no soportaba fingir ser la esposa perfecta, la empleada perfecta, la hija perfecta, resulta que la vida no era como la imaginaba tiempo atrás.

Al ver a Toneri hablando con sus socios en aquella reunión, no me quedaba la menor duda que lo quería, pero me quedaban muchas dudas sobre si lo amaba, o mejor dicho no tenía dudas, no lo amaba, sabía perfectamente que era amar a alguien solo no quería aceptarlo en voz alta , alguna vez leí en una novela que solía leer cuando era una adolescente que el primer amor era el verdadero y los demás bueno solo eran para pasar*.

-Disculpen señores iré a retocarme- me disculpe con toneri, sabía que si no salía de esa mesa rápidamente echaría a llorar en frente de todos, me sentí estúpida hacia bastante tiempo no me pasaba, no lo recordaba con tanta fuerza y me hacía sentir miserable, golpee el espejo del baño con tanta fuerza que asuste a las chicas que de mi alrededor haciéndolas salir despavoridas, me sonreí por dentro.

_0_

 _2006/05/15_

Hime cuando te pones así, de veras me asustas- sonreí y lo acerque a mí para besar sus tersos labios.

Te a-asusto yo, p-pero no te asusta ir a la guerra – odiaba tartamudear, pero solo él lograba ese efecto en mí, ponerme nerviosa, hacer erizar mi último vello.

Bueno resulta más fácil, allá tengo un arma para defenderme- sonrió tontamente mientas me tomaba la cintura-contigo estoy completamente indefenso.

-Hinata estaba a punto de contarles, la graciosa historia de como nos conocimos- sentí una punzada en el pecho este día no era el mejor.

-Debió haber sido algo romántico!- dijo la señora Nagamoto - si lo fue- interrumpí rápidamente acumulándose las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Bien, el asunto fue que iba conduciendo al aeropuerto, cuando una chica se me atravesó- hizo una pausa para abrazarme delicadamente al ver lo conmovida que estaba, nada lejos de la realidad- Me baje como un loco del auto, pero me quede paralizado al ver que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, aun con ese terrible aspecto que guardaba.

_0_

 _2006/6/1_

-Hime, por favor no me lo hagas más complicado- el rubio no paraba de abrazarme reflejando una cara de enorme tristeza.

-Dijiste que siempre, cumplías t-tus promesas!- hice una pausa para calmarme y dejar de llorar- y tú te vas de nuevo, a quien sabe dónde- estaba cansada, molesta pero no con el si no conmigo por no tener la fuerza y el valor para confiar en su regreso sano y salvo.

-Sabes bien, que tengo ir di mi palabra-el parecía estar muy perturbado, pero yo no quería parar quería que se quedara.

-s-si te vas, ni te preocupes en escribirme- jugué mi última carta, sé que era egoísta de mi parte pedirle que lo dejara todo por mí, pero por una vez en la vida quería ser egoísta no podría soportar, que un día llamaran a la puerta para decirme, que había servido a su país con gran honor y valentía que debía sentirme orgullosa, no podría soportarlo otra vez.

-yo lo siento hime- el me abrazo sabiendo lo que significaba para mí pero, en lugar de devolverle de vuelta, me separare bruscamente y me fui corriendo sin mirar atrás como una cobarde huyendo de los recuerdos, temiendo que la historia se repitiera, sin darle una oportunidad por temor.

-Hinata, por favor esperame- Escuche su voz quebrantada pero no quise parar y darme vuelta.

_0_

 _2010/10/10_

-Hinata quieres que te lleve al trabajo?- Después de la cena de negocios volvimos a casa, y como tantas veces me sentí cobarde, no pude hablarle a Toneri de mis sentimientos.

-No, está bien iré a visitar a mi hermano, luego iré al trabajo- tome unas ramos de Girasoles que había encargado esta mañana, para irme.

-Cariño lo siento lo había olvidado- se notaba un poco apenado, pero no le preste mayor atención hoy era un día especial para mí.

_-0_

 **Nota:** Esta es mi primera historia no sabía si subirla, tengo planeado que sea corta, disculpen si tuve algún error me lo pueden comentar.


	2. will you still be there ?

**Declaimer:** Naruto y su mundo son creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 _will you still be there ?_

 _10/11/2010_

 _Sakura Haruno & Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Para nosotros lo esencial es compartir los momentos importantes con nuestros allegados_

 _Por ello es usted cordialmente invitado a nuestro enlace el próximo 5/1/2011_

 _En la mansión Uchiha._

 _6:00pm_

-Y bien?- pregunto la pelirosa impaciente.

-Es esencial compartir los momentos importantes-repetí dando una rápida mirada a una Sakura levemente sonrojada – Uchiha-san estuvo de acuerdo en incluir esto?- contuve por unos breves segundos las ganas de reír hasta que fue completamente imposible, en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo al Uchiha podría a

segurar que todo era obra de Sakura.

-Bien, no te burles sabes que si de Sasuke dependiera solo habrían dos invitados- hizo una breve pausa para arreglarse el mechón rosa de cabello que sobresalía- Nosotros- pare de reír por un momento, para asimilar lo dicho, no parecía tan descabellada después de todo para nadie era un secreto que el Uchiha tenía serios problemas sociales, pero aún me preguntaba cómo era que dos personas tan diferentes se pudieran complementar tan bien? _Ah sí lo sabía_.

-Sakura-san yo realmente me siento muy alagada por esto, claro que iré- era la verdad cuando me mude de ciudad y comencé a trabajar en la clínica de Konoha jamás pensé hacer amistades tan rápido, de hecho no pensé hacer ninguna pues para mí no era tan sencillo por mi personalidad algo reservada, pero al poco tiempo había logrado tener una conexión muy especial con las chicas a pesar de nuestras áreas de trabajo, quizás era porque comprendía un poco sus sentimientos, curiosamente una tarde nos habíamos dado cuenta de un detalle, todas estábamos involucradas con un _Seals_ de alguna manera.

-Ya te he dicho que no utilices el san, entiendo lo tradicionales que son en tu familia pero aquí no lo usamos- Sakura me abrazo de una forma muy emotiva tanto que no pude evitar preguntarme por qué el día de hoy estaba tan sentimental, generalmente siempre estaba más que sentimental alegre, lograba comprender que quizás el rollo de la boda la cargaba así , pero debía haber algo más pues en los últimos meses la había visto cotillear de su boda y nunca se había comportado así.

\- Si, es la costumbre, algo está mal ?- No pude evitar preguntarle la curiosidad me mataba, tenía que dejar de juntarme tanto con Ino, no era propio de mi indagar en asuntos que no eran de mi incumbencia.

-Ah pensé que no lo notorias, no quería decirlo hasta que todas estuviéramos juntas pero…- la pelirosa parecía estar un poco nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, ansiosa – Sasuke me comento hace unas semanas que planea darse de baja para atender el negocio familiar.

-Sakura-san! Eso es realmente increíble- No pude contener las ganas de abrazarla a pesar de mi pena, era una buena noticia pues pese a que sonara egoísta por alegrarse del retiro de alguien, quien más que nosotras para entender lo que ello implicaba, ya no tendría que pasar meses en angustia rezando para el regreso de un ser querido con vida.

Me preguntaba si _él_ también se habría retirado, o si estaba todavía en algún lugar de medio oriente, o si tal vez …. Ya no estaba.

_0_

 _1/2/2006_

El ruido de la música ni siquiera dejaba oír mis propios pensamientos, aun no entendía como era que se había dejado convencer por Hannah para ir a aquel lugar, y más aun de falsificar una credencial para poder consumir bebidas alcohólicas, quizás la emoción de tener una amiga la había dejado envolver en aquella tragedia.

-D-disculpe tiene algo que no t-tenga a-alcohol?- Está bien había falsificado esa credencial, pero no significaba que iba a beber, no al menos hasta después que fuera lo legal en el país y para ello todavía le falta un año.

\- Agua- el barman al otro lado de barra respondió con sarcasmo, claro que más iban a servir en ese lugar, me reprendí mentalmente de mi estupidez , si seguía en esos pasos pronto se darían cuenta.

\- Eh-h una margarita por favor- no se me había ocurrido nada más, mi falta de experiencia me estaba delatando y por supuesto no me pareció tan ridículo pedir lo que tantas veces había escuchado en las series.

\- Un whisky para mí! Y una cocacola para la señorita- ordeno una voz algo gruesa para mi gusto pero al mismo tiempo alegre, enseguida me dispuse a encarar a la persona que se había atrevido a cambiar mi pedido, si bien era cierto que no iba a beberla, me irrito que un desconocido me irrespetara de esa forma.

Tan pronto como di vuelta para reclamar su atrevimiento, me quede sin palabra alguna- era una hombre rubio muy atlético era hermoso.

-Esto es tuyo _Hinata_ \- el extendió su mano hacia mí con una sonrisa muy grande la cual me recordó a la de un niño al cual le habían descubierto su más reciente travesura, entendí enseguida que el plástico que tenía en su mano era mi credencial, pero casi al instante un frio recorrió mi espalda al darme cuenta que la credencial falsa la tenía yo en mi mano entonces… él tenía la correcta.

_0_

 _19/12/2010_

No pensé decir esto nunca, pero te ves hermosa frentona!- era cierto Sakura lucia preciosa con aquel vestido de encaje ceñido al cuerpo, pero más que por el vestido se debía a ese brillo en sus ojos, no recordaba haberlo tenido cuando me case.

Por una vez en tu vida te dignas a decir la verdad cerda- dijo sakura tomando una copa de champan que nos habían entregado en la boutique, pronto mire a Temari a un lado mío que también como yo pensó que si no interferíamos en aquello pronto nos echarían de aquel lugar y la última prueba del vestido de novia se estropearía por tal alboroto

Concuerdo con Ino , te ves radiante- interrumpió rápidamente la rubia mayor, antes que se desatara un alboroto como estábamos acostumbradas, de todas era con ella con la que menos hablaba pero al mismo tiempo con la que tenía más confianza pues al igual que yo Temari tenía un hermano en los seals y al mismo tiempo un amorío con otro, la única diferencia era que el mío estaba muerto y que ya no tenía un amorío con ninguno, mas sin embargo pese a lo poco que hablábamos Temari era a la única a la que le había contado que tuve una relación debido a que me sentía identificada un poco con su situación.

Bueno, bueno cambiando de tema tienes algo planeado para tu cumpleaños Hinata ?- La rubia mas calmada hablo y Enseguida todas cambiaron la dirección de su mirada hacia mí- la verdad es que había olvidado decirles, Toneri me llevara a Hawaii , también quiere pasar año nuevo allá- dije un poco sonrojada por haber olvidado contarles.

Pero llegaras a la boda ?- esta vez fue Sakura la que hablo algo preocupada- Por su puesto estaré allí- me apresure a decir para no preocuparla.

Vaya ese Toneri sí que es detallista ya quisiera yo que mi hombre hiciera eso por mí – todas rodamos los ojos ante lo dicho por Ino pues Sai aunque raro no había día que no pintara a Ino, era hasta extraño entrar a casa de la rubia y no ver una pintura en la cual no estuviera la chica- pero bueno que se le va hacer y ustedes chicas que harán para año nuevo?

El vago de Shikamaru y yo visitaremos a mi familia, queremos aprovechar que Gaara también estará-todas asentimos pues eran muy pocas veces las cuales Temari podía tener juntos a su hermano y a su novio.

\- La verdad, estaré muy ocupada mañana sasuke y yo iremos a recoger, a su amigo al aeropuerto- todas volteamos sorprendidas- Si! Tiene un amigo aunque no lo quiera aceptar en voz alta- sonreí al ver el puchero que tenía- No lo quiere aceptar pero quiere verle, lo han cambiado de base y bueno hace meses no se ven- todas comprendimos, no me imaginaba como debía sentirse a Kilómetros de distancia de su hogar y sin ninguna persona con la cual poder hablar de cosas triviales, conociendo al Uchiha debían ser escasos.

Inmediatamente me invadió un sabor a culpa, _él_ tendría una persona con la cual hablar? Rápidamente sacudí esos pensamientos, sabía que sobretodo él tendría con quien hablar, solo me quedaba la duda si tendría igual que el Uchiha una persona que lo esperara en casa.

 _31/12/2010_

No tenía ni una duda el mar era mi lugar favorito cuando Toneri dijo que vendríamos a Hawaii estaba un poco aséptica, no creí sentirme tan cómoda, como lo estaba ahora, si lo que buscaba Toneri era convencerme de concebir a nuestro primogénito iba por buen camino, frente al mar y alejada del alboroto de la ciudad todo parecía ser más sencillo, quizás era el momento de una vez por todas de olvidar el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro, hacer planes ….

-Hinata-Aparte la vista del movimiento de las olas para prestarle atención a Toneri que se acercaba rápidamente a mi desde atrás, parecía preocupado y enseguida me tense- Sucede algo ?-pregunte enseguida, el extendió su mano y hasta entonces note el celular en su mano- Es Sakura- No dijo nada mas solo permaneció a mi lado, rápidamente tome el aparato no era propio de mi esposo curiosear mis conversaciones, Sakura debía estar realmente preocupada.

-Si?- Escuche un breve silencio al otra lado de la línea que fue interrumpido rápidamente por la voz preocupada de la pelirrosa lo que enseguida me alerto-Hinata! Como te encuentras? Lamento interrumpir tus vacaciones, pero no lo haría si realmente no fuera importante- Se notaba agitada al otra lado de la línea- Necesito un favor-Finalmente expreso agitada.

-Recuerdas al amigo de Sasuke?-continuo la pelirosa, afirme para que ella continuara, era preocupante el asunto, Sakura no era el tipo de persona que andaba pidiendo favores de buenas a primeras si podía resolverlos ella-El asunto es que …desde que llego ha tenido ataques, ese baka suele restarle importancia al asunto , pero me preocupa mucho, y pensé que tu podías bueno ya sabes- Está bien! No te preocupes lo atenderé después de la boda- la corte rápidamente ya sabía lo que quería pedirme, después de todo era psicóloga, era lo menos que podía hacer por la pelirosa tal vez no tenía tantos años de experiencia solo tenía dos años pero creía ser capaz de ayudarlo.

-Gracias Hina _él_ es realmente importante para mí- su voz cambio a un tono más relajado- hablare con tu secretaria para que concerté la cita.

-Está bien Sakura-san , me alegra ayudarte.

-Hinata.

-Dime?

-DEJA DE DECIRME SAKURA-SAN.

* * *

Bueno hasta lo dejare, se que es corto pero tampoco planeo que sea un fic muy largo ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo, quisiera darle las gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario en verdad lo estimo mucho.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Como se habran dado cuenta cambie el ordeden las fechas pues iba a ser muy confuso.**

 **El lugar donde se desarrolla la historia es en USA, pero digamos que Konoha es una ciudad ficticia.**

 **Seals son los equipos de Mar, Tierra y Aire de Estados Unidos, son la principal fuerza de operaciones especiales de USA.**

 **La edad de los personajes variaran ta veran en los otros capitulos.**


	3. Moving on

_**Declaimer**_ _: Naruto y su mundo no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Se separaron._

 _Ella tomo el camino de la Izquierda._

 _El, el de la Derecha._

 _Pero olvidaron algo._

 _El mundo es redondo._

 _(Autor anónimo)_

 _Moving on._

 _5/1/2011_

Apresure el paso en la recta final al sentir que mis piernas desfallecían, definitivamente aquellas plataformas no las volvería a usar ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pronto llegue a mi destino rápidamente abrí la gran puerta sin avisar me sentía a morir y no era para menos después de la maratónica carrera que había hecho desde el vestíbulo para poder llegar a tiempo a la habitación de aquella enorme mansión que digo mansión se asemejaba más a un hotel que a otra cosa, cuando pensaba que los Hyugas eran unos presuntuosos los Uchihas hacían acto de presencia vaya mierda.

-Hinata! Querida en qué estado estas!- el chillido de la mayor en la habitación hizo que volviera en sí y dejara por un momento de convulsionar por el poco oxigeno que mis pulmones tenían- L-lo siento tuve que correr para llegar a tiempo- Enseguida me puse cual tomate podía sentir mi sangre bullir por todo mi rostro no era para menos había olvidado nada más y nada menos que mi vestido de dama de honor en casa, supe desde el primer momento en que vi el dichoso vestido que sería un caos al ser tan olvidadiza y agregándole el hecho que todo había sido de improviso , la fórmula perfecta para el desastre, fue una pena que la prima de Sakura se rompiera la pierna dos días antes de la boda.

-Ven querida, hay que arreglarte lo más pronto posible- Enseguida corrí hasta donde se encontraba la señora Mikoto junto al estilista no sin antes detenerme a halagar a Sakura lucía radiante, se veía realmente hermosa es como si hubiera estado esperan un milenio para aquel día, realmente me alegraba pero también insto en mi un deje de amargura yo no lucia así en mi boda.

_0_

-Bien damas es el momento de la verdad!-Todas reímos ante el grito de victoria de Temari, gire a ver Sakura no sin antes cruzar la vista con Temari que extrañamente parecía mas emocionada de lo normal-Es hora- Asentí , la puerta se abrió dando paso a una gran luz que por unos segundos me cegó tome rápidamente la mano de mi compañera del al lado, la castaña me sonrió dulcemente al comprender mi nerviosismo me avergoncé un poco al darme cuenta que casi ni la conocía por lo que había oído de Ino era la esposa del hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Pronto la música de fondo comenzó a sonar indicándonos que debíamos avanzar, di pasos cortos temía caerme y arruinar la boda, mi vestido era hermoso al igual que el de todas un rosa palo de mangas largas con encaje pero estúpidamente largo por lo que me costaba caminar.

Era simple un paso en falso literalmente y arruinaría la boda, seguí avanzando lentamente acorde a la canción de fondo era hermosa _love like this_ recordé, Mikoto y Sakura habían hecho un trabajo excelente.

Seguimos avanzado por el medio del estrecho pasillo mientras de la multitud conglomerada a los lados prontos se escucharon los suspiros, era cierto si yo hubiera estado sentada allí tal vez también hubiera estado impactada todo lucia como cuento de hadas, rápidamente divise a Ino que estaba al final de pasillo con una vela en sus manos era la madrina más sexi de todas y ella lo sabía sonreí un poco al recordar la discusión que se había suscitado por el escote del vestido.

Alce un poco más el rostro habíamos llegado.

.

.

.

.

.

Y fue todo.

Mi sangre no llego a mi rostro al sentirme abrumada como de costumbre, solo sentí frio. Un enorme frio ni mi corazón desbocado que golpeaba mi pecho con furia podía hacer que se fuera.

Mis ojos se humedecieron de inmediato al no poder pestañar, mi garganta se cerró, no podía hacer nada.

Solo estaba allí parada cual estatua observándolo o más bien hundida en esos posos azules sentía la sensación de ahogarme que solo causaba el _**solo él**_

-Vamos Hina debemos acomodarnos- Era Temari la que me hablaba indicándome hacer lo que yo sabía que tenía que hacer, mas sin embargo no podía, _ **él**_ también parecía estar cual estatua observándome sin si quiera cerrar sus ojos por una vez , pronto sentí como me empujaban era Temari al notar que no me movería, solo me deje llevar hasta mi sitio correspondiente, aun así estando un poco más alejada podía sentir sus ojos sobre mi como la primera vez.

Pronto comenzó la ceremonia y pareció que todos olvidaron mi pequeño inconveniente pero yo no, él estaba allí … _ **Naruto**_ estaba allí.

No escuche los votos y casi no me di cuenta cuando todos abandonaron el enorme jardín para dirigirse al salón de fiestas, el como todos salió a felicitar a los novios pero yo..

Por Dios ni podía dirigirme a él por su nombre! **NARUTO** estaba **ALLI** era el padrino de la boda ! y yo actuaba como una tonta como una niña perdida en un centro comercial presa del pánico, el momento que tanto había añorado y temido al mismo tiempo había llegado y solo actuaba como un ciervo deslumbrado, que patética.

Lo había abandonado por miedo, no había contestado ni una sola vez a sus carta, lo había ignorado claramente di a entender que no lo quería en mi vida, y ahora me encontraba con que no lo había olvidado ni un poquito! Pronto no pude contener las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir durante la ceremonia me sentía como un globo a punto de explotar.

Debía irme no me sentía nada bien, y aunque me resultara vergonzoso admitir que debía huir _**como siempre.**_

Pero también reconocía que no podía abandonar la boda así después de todo Sakura no tenía la culpa de mi caos interno me despediría y seria todo.

_0_

Camine entre la multitud de invitados buscando a la pareja y rogando dentro de mí ser no encontrarme con Naruto.

Resulto después de unos minutos que encontrarlos no había parecido tan sencillo como parecía, debía darme prisa antes de que bailaran de otro modo tendría que esperar demasiado.

-Hinata! Hinata ¡ aquí!-

Perfecto era Ino seguro la pelirubia sabría dónde estaría Sakura, me encamine a la enorme mesa que ocupa la rubia para facilitar mi búsqueda.

-I-Ino-san m-me preguntaba si sabía dónde está Sakura- fui descortés al no saludar a los presentes antes, pero en esos momento quería salir pitando de ese lugar.

-Ah Hina no te molestes, puedes esperar aquí a que aparezca , pensé que te habías perdido afortunadamente estamos todas en esta mesa- la rubia hablaba alegremente mientras que tocaba descaradamente la pierna de su acompañante al que reconocí como Sai, me preguntaba cuántas copas habría tomado ya o si simplemente actuaba de ese modo cuando él estaba presente.

-Es que yo-

-Es cierto Hinata no los conoce del todo- Esta vez fue la voz de Temari la que me sorprendió, y si era cierto no los conocía pero casi podía adivinar de quienes se trataban.

Temari me presento a quienes decían ser sus hermanos un joven algo alto castaño perecía ser simpático, encantador y por otro lado un joven pelirrojo bueno quizás no tan joven parecía de al menos unos treinta años algo serio pero no menos encantador que el anterior, y por ultimo su esposo de ese hombre había escuchado grandes historias pero visto de cerca parecía muerto de la pereza tal y como Temari lo describió en estos últimos meses.

-Un gusto conocerlo Shikamaru-san- extendí mi mano en muestra de respecto- Hinata-

-Hinata que ¿?-el castaño extendió su mano para estrecharla con la mía, cambiando levemente su postura para prestarme más atención de la que en realidad me había prestado antes pude notarlo en sus gestos, no era exactamente buena leyendo a las demás personas, pero después de haber convivido con Toneri y claro está con mi hermano ya tenía práctica.

-Baka! No seas grosero- su rubia esposa apresuro a reclamarle- no está bien fue mi culpa, Hinata Hyuga.

-Hyuga eh? Tu acasos no eres ..?- SI soy .. fui hermana de Neji Hyuga – impedí que saliera el nombre de sus labios era mucho más difícil para mí oírlo de otra persona por alguna razón parecía más real. Sabía que a la boda asistirían muchos ex compañeros de Neji al ser Sasuke unos de los miembros pero no por ello dejaba de ser menos difícil.

-Ah si – el pereció querer decir algo mas pero no lo hizo y por otro lado Temari suspiro aliviada lo que me hizo extrañar, de cualquier manera tome asiento había olvidado que primero sería la cena debía aprovechar el momento del banquete para encontrar a Sakura.

\- Es una lástima que Toneri no haya podido venir Hina, pero Kankuro-kun puede divertirse contigo hoy –

-Ino! –reprendí por su comentario de tan doble sentido y más siendo una mujer casada.

-Solo era broma Hina- En serio me preguntaba cuántas copas de vino habría tomado.

-Toneri ? – esta vez fue Shikamaru el que interrumpío volviendo a parecer un poco más interesado, ya comenzaba a extrañarme-Si mi esposo- conteste rápidamente a su duda- el igualmente me respondió con un gesto que pareció lastima quizás?

_0_

Después de todo mi plan de huida no había resultado tan rápido como tenía previsto había tenido que esperar que terminara el banquete y pronto el baile entre los novios iniciaría, Dios había sido piadoso y no me había topado con Naruto aun así seguía sintiendo la misma sensación de ahogo que en la ceremonia.

-Sakura-ss Sakura! Sasuke-san felicitaciones- Finalmente ahí estaban me podría ir en paz sin tener ningún remordimiento.

-Como que te iras? No, tienes que quedarte!- Sakura no pareció quedarse tranquila después que le dijera de mi partida y para mi sorpresa el estoico Uchiha hablo como nunca.

-Hyuga hoy es un día muy especial para mi esposa, si lo arruinas espero no verte después cerca- Eso había parecido una amenaza lo que no era extraño viniendo del pelinegro pero había algo más que me inquietaba, el me miraba con desprecio? Definitivamente el ver a Naruto me había afectado, si debía ser era quizás la segunda vez que nos veíamos, aunque pensándolo bien la primera vez tampoco había sido lo que se dice amistoso.

-Y-Yo está bien- Cobarde.

\- Gracias Hina!- ven te presentare a alguien- no pude quitarme la mano de encima enseguida Sakura se encontraba arrastrándome al otro lado del salón y un mal presentimiento se instaló en mi era como el principio de mi fin.

-ahí estas Naruto- lo sabía cuándo algo estaba mal lo único que podía pasar es que empeorara un poco más, estaba de espalda y poco a poco fue girándose para encontrarse con nosotras, estando más cerca pude notar que estaba más alto quizás un metro ochenta y dos sus facciones se notaban más maduras no era para menos a el igual que a mí los años le había surtido efecto los treinta le sentaban bien.

-Ella es mi amiga Hinata hyuga la chica de la que estuve hablando en año nuevo- Hina él es Naruto Uzumaki es un baka pero es mi mejor amigo!.

Naruto extendió su mano como un completo extraño y yo aunque me doliese también.

-Ah Shion perdona – volvió hablar la pelirrosa – Shion, Hinata- Hina Shion es la novia de este baka

-Futura esposa- corrigió rápidamente la maniquí , hasta ahora no la había notado y cómo hacerlo no podía apartar los ojos del rubio, la chica era realmente hermosa piernas largas con buenas curvas ,rubia y unos hermosos ojos, sentía morir y para qué negarlo celos ella tenía un parecido a mí pero ella era la versión mejorada.

-Ah sí lo olvide- De cualquier modo déjalos bailar esta pieza _querida_ ya sabes lo que te comente

-Yo no –Intente negarme pero antes de hacerlo ya sakura había desaparecido con la rubia a cuestas por la pista de baile

Gire lentamente y como suponía él estaba allí de pie, tomo bruscamente mi mano para llevarme al centro de la pista, sentía desfallecer con el toque de su mano y sentí que fui al cielo y al infierno cuando deposito su mano en mi cintura.

 _Te conocí en la esquina de la calle_

 _Sonreí antes de escucharte hablar_

 _Puedo aceptar que estamos envejeciendo_

 _Pero supongo que así tenía que ser_

Y como si el mundo se empeñara en escupirme la cara la canción de fondo no hacía más que volverme loca y note que a Naruto le sucedía lo mismo.

 _Escuche que te enfocaste y que estas felizmente casada_

 _Recuerdas cuando te dije que te amaría hasta el fondo del mar?_

 _-_ ha pasado un tiempo –intente romper el silencio que había entre los dos me estaba matando rogaba que la canción terminase

-Y tú lo has desaprovechado- esa afirmación de su parte hizo que levantara la cara bruscamente para preguntar a que se refería y para dejarle en claro que me incomodo- Tu anillo- dijo el rubio sin siquiera mirarme, no era el mismo chico de antes y de serlo no me lo mostraba de cualquier forma cierto pánico me invadió al verme descubierta y sentí ridícula al descubrirme.

-Si! Y tú te casaras

-Así es.

 _Sé que se acabó, pero así tenía que ser._

-Me alegro que hayas continuado- mentí - fue lo mejor- o al menos eso pensé en ese tiempo.

-Nadie es indispensable-Era frio y me lastimaba y lo sabía.

 _En algún momento en el futuro tal vez podemos_

 _Estar juntos, quizá compartir un rato y hablar un rato._

 _Y recordar los días en los que estuvimos juntos._

-N-naruto-Kun tal vez podemos hablar u-un momento- debía intentarlo tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad había tantas cosas que quería decirle y que deliberadamente ignoraba todo el miedo que sentía.

-Me parece una pérdida de tiempo no hay nada de lo que me interese hablar contigo-el rubio siguió el baile sin inmutarse lo más mínimo.

 _En algún momento más adelante podemos compartir nuestras_

 _Historias, cuando no nos importen todos nuestros errores y nuestras_

 _Glorias._

 _Pero hasta que ese día llegue_ _ **yo seguiré adelante.**_

-Tienes razón, además no sé, si pueda mi esposo me tiene ocupada siempre- por alguna extraña razón también quise herirlo, quería dejarle en claro que yo también había seguido adelante _ **mentira.**_

 _Yo seguiré adelante._

 _Es curioso porque aún me molesta que ha pasado tiempo,_

 _Pero no esperaba ver lo hermosa que eres._

 _Supongo que todo el tiempo que ha pasado te ha sentado bien._

Me queje por un segundo al notar que había incrementado su agarre a mi cintura.

-Me voy – detuve mis movimientos había sido demasiado para mí.

-Huyes?-

-Cómo has dicho antes ya no hay nada que hablar- respire hondo – no tengo que estar aquí.

* * *

 **Notas** : Muchas gracias por leer, quisiera pedir disculpas por el atraso realmente había terminado este capítulo hace bastante tiempo, pero no lo había quería publicar pues me sentía insegura, después de pensarlo un tiempo decidí publicarlo.

La canción del baile se llama Moving on De Kodaline, esta canción me pareció perfecta para la ocasión así que la agregue, como ven Naruto es un poco amargado en esta versión pero no lo odien está dolido tiene sus razones!


End file.
